Cries of Lost Souls
by Pants-Of-The-Chikkin
Summary: It's the opening chapter, but already we join our characters in a heated battle with Sesshomaru, who has formed an unexpected alliance with Naraku. First timer here, so be critical. I'll look forward to your reviews.


Chapter 1.  
The Cries of Battle.  
  
Disclaimer: Usual stuff, don't own any of it, so please don't sue me.I said please. ^_^x  
  
All right folks, first Inuyasha fic. So be honest, and try not to be TOO harsh.  
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Cried the staggering Inuyasha, as he made one last attempt at defeating the powerful Sesshomaru.  
  
"Simpleton half-breed. Do you REALLY think that such a pathetic maneuver would work on me, Sesshomaru, most powerful of all demons?" snickered the brother of Inuyasha, and the rightful wielder of the tetsaiga, as he stretched his hand out, and pierced the chest of Inuyasha.  
  
"Aghhhhhhh!" Inuyasha bellowed, as the searing pain in his chest, from the poison, began to over come him, as he fell to the ground on his knees.  
  
"DAMN YOU! You'll *Ung* regret that, you bas-.  
  
*Ksshhhhhhhh*  
  
NNNYAHHHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha cried out, feeling as though a great shock had been sent straight to his heart.  
  
"Stupid fool, always so full of yourself." Said Sesshomaru as he pulled out his hand, with a twist, to make certain this wound would not soon close.  
  
"NO!! Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome, as she witnessed him fall to the floor with darkened eyes."  
  
"Stand back everyone!!!.WIND TUNNEL!" shouted Miroku, trying to catch Sesshomaru off guard.  
  
"Hmpf, You'll regret that, monk." Echoed a familiar voice.  
  
The voice of Naraku was one they all knew too well, and was a voice that they were most unexpected to hear, as they were in battle with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Na.rak.u." moaned Inuyasha, as he reached for his precious sword, in an attempt to continue the battle.  
  
"WATCH OUT MIROKU!" Shrieked Sango. He could have his insects nearby! Don't use your wind tunnel!"  
  
But it was too late; the monk had already had his share of insects sucked in, as he fell to his knees, paralyzed from the agony, that Narakus pets had caused him.  
  
"Damn you!" Yelled Miroku. "I'll.. get.y..youuu." Faded Miroku, as he grew drowsy, and started to drift off.  
  
"BASTARD!" Cried the now enraged Inuyasha. You'll.Pay for that.I'll get you if it's the LAST think I-  
  
*Splorch*  
  
"Rrrraahhhhh!!!!" Moaned Inuyasha, as Tetsaiga flew from his hands. Landing a distance of approximately 40 feet behind him.  
  
"Hm. Where did you think you were going dear brother? Surely you did not think that I would allow you to try and run after him, with you injured leg, did you?"  
  
With that said, Sesshomaru quickly stomped on Inuyasha's left leg, shattering it instantly, and creating a surge of pain throughout Inuyasha's body. He proceeded to twist his foot around, enjoying the sounds of pain that his imperfect brother made. A great pool of satisfaction ensnared him, as the thoughts of how badly Inuyasha's pain was.  
  
"And now dear brother, this is where we say goodbye."  
  
Nnnoooo! Shippou cried, as he ran to help his fallen friend.  
  
"THIS IS IT INUYASHA! NOW YOU DIE!!!"  
  
NO! STOP IT!! INUYASHAAAAAA! Kagome's eyes filled with tears, as she drew her last arrow, and aligned it to Sesshomaru's chest.  
  
HHHYYAAAAAH!! Bellowed Sesshomaru, as he began the downward descent of his sword, the tensaiga, upon Inuyasha's unguarded chest.  
  
"I.can't.let.you.DO THIS!" Shouted Kagome, now blinded by the tears she has shed for her companion.  
  
"Stop It!" Hissed Shippou, as he lunged his fangs upon Sesshomarus right hand, the hand that wielded the sword that would pierce Inuyasha's flesh.  
  
"Grr. Insolent BRAT! Hissed Sesshomaru, as he shook shippou violently, hurtling him towards the ground, with great force.  
  
"Shippou, no!" Cried Kagome, as she released her arrow, praying that it would reach its intended target.  
  
While bravely fighting the battle with Sesshomaru, Sango was desperately trying to revive the unconscious, and nearly dead, Miroku. She held him tightly, and put her arms around his head, and began to cry.  
  
"Get up! Get up Miroku!! You can't.you can't die.  
  
"San.. go."  
  
"Miroku.. Please. PLEASE don't leave me.." Sango wept. As she held him closer  
  
"San.go.I.L.I Love.you.." Sighed Miroku, using his last ounce of strength to hold her hand.  
  
She could feel his grip loosen, and his hand begin to grow cold, as she clenched all the more tighter, still holding him to her, and stroking his head, soaking his garments with tears.  
  
"Humph.I didn't expect him to live THIS long. No matter. One last pest I have to deal with. Now-now Sango, don't cry for him. You haven't really lost him, as you'll soon be joining him." Snickered Naraku, as he held a mighty wooden staff in the air, and was getting ready to use some sort of fire attack, as it was encircled with flames.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" I'll see you in HELL! Sango quickly grabbed her Boomerang, and charged at Naraku full force, not caring whether she made it to him, or was devoured by flames. All that mattered to her was that Miroku was dead, and he was the one who killed him.  
  
"FLAME OF DARKNESS!" Screamed Naraku, as a bright light, followed by a comet-like fireball struck Sango in the stomach, sending her sprawling to the ground, landing some 50 or so feet back. Her charred hands slowly reached for her weapon, trying to make her stand, but was too late, as Naraku applied the finishing touch, by running the blunt-ended staff through her chest, killing her as she lay there.  
  
"You.Bas.taaarrrdddd." Cried Sango, as she too, now had suffered her fatal blow, and looked over to Miroku's dormant body, and started to smile, and say "Together.again" Her hand fell, as she reached out for his body, trying to hold him one last time. With a sudden gasp of air, she fell back, and her life, like the flames she had been struck with, was extinguished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey, That's Chapter 1 for you guys. I really hope you liked it, cause I liked writing it. I know, it's kind of bad that they died in the first chapter, but you never know, it could get better. *Hint, Hint* Well, R&R and tell me your thoughts. I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I have some free time. Peace! -Chris 


End file.
